


knee socks

by SpazzaturaXIII



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Partying, This is trash, hes also a fuckboy, hes also high, richie is trash, richie plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzaturaXIII/pseuds/SpazzaturaXIII
Summary: Eddie's in college. He doesn't plan to have a good time, but college parties can get interesting. Beverly's a good matchmaker, and she knows it.





	knee socks

**Author's Note:**

> yes richie is a huge fuckboy dont be fooled by his hair. beware the trashmouth always!!!!

Eddie had been in college for four months and that was more than enough time to get a good jist of what the whole spiel was about. And he wasn’t that excited about it. 

Sure, it was fun to not be tied down by his mom, and it was cool to not have a curfew anymore, but other than that, Eddie wasn’t really into all of the things that “defined” college. 

He didn’t drink because he had tried alcohol at the first party he went to and it was disgusting. Eddie then looked at someone walk right over the balcony of the fraternity after they had downed a few bottles of beer and a couple of shots and confirmed that alcohol wasn’t his thing. Eddie wasn’t into experimenting with drugs either, because he had noticed that if you didn’t drink, you probably shot heroin. Just kidding. Kinda.

Eddie wasn’t too big on parties in general, really. He didn’t like the loud music and the sweaty people and he really didn’t like how he couldn’t calmly use the bathroom without kicking out a couple in the middle of their  _ alone time _ because he just had to pee, dammit!

The only thing that Eddie liked about college so far was the one thing his mom had continued to lecture him about over the phone. Eddie was gay, and his mom had a bit of an issue with it. 

In college, no one gave a shit about Eddie being gay. In fact, Eddie could be  _ unapologetically  _ gay in college. Hell, if Eddie wanted to, he could slap on some roller skates and wrap himself in a pride flag and hit the quad, and the only thing that would happen is people would cheer him on. 

Of course, Eddie wouldn’t do that. Eddie still got nervous at parties. Not ‘hide in the bathroom’ nervous, but ‘I’m gonna cling to my friend the entire time and avoid eye contact’ kinda nervous. 

That said friend was Bill. And Bill was the coolest person Eddie had ever met. They were roommates, and they hit it off really well, so Eddie had a free ticket to a bunch of neat stuff around campus because Bill knew people. 

But all good things come with a cost. Because Bill was cool, Bill had cool friends. And when you had cool friends, you went to college parties. 

Bill left Eddie after five minutes of reaching the frat house. 

And that’s where Eddie was at the moment. Loitering in the kitchen, which was illuminated with a dark, yellow light from the light on the ceiling. There was a faint smoke in the room, the sources were sitting on the ground with joints between their fingers. It looked straight out of a movie. Only Eddie was positive it was going to be a lot less eventful. 

He was sitting on the counter with his phone in his hand, apathetically scrolling through old messages on Snapchat. He could hear a song playing from the living room, but the bass was boosted so high Eddie couldn’t make out a single word. There were a few people in the kitchen, but none of them looked that thrilled to be there either. 

Eddie sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket and slouched even more dramatically than before, casting suspicious looks at someone who had started to make his way in his general direction. 

Just as Eddie was hopping off of the counter, the guy put his hand right next to where Eddie had been sitting. 

“You lonely?”  _ Drunk _ . Eddie internally screamed, not because he was scared, but because he had just found a quiet place to sit and now he had to deal with this fucker. 

“Mm, not really.” Eddie crossed his arms and avoided eye contact.

“Oh,” He shrugged. “Waiting for a friend?” 

“Nope,” Eddie pursed his lips. 

“Wanna have some fun?” The guy leaned closer to him. 

“Nope,” Eddie drew out the ‘o’ for a while. The guy frowned and opened his mouth to say something else, but Eddie was tired. “Look, dude, I’m straight. Not interested.” HAH! 

Eddie had said some wild things to try and get out of a sticky situation (nice), but being straight was one he only saved for the most desperate of situations. He was pretty, he had perfect hair, and had about fifty pastel tops and none of his shorts reached past his fingertips. AKA, he was not a straight dude. 

“Alright, man. Don’t believe you, but whatever.” Eddie usually would be offended, but he was wearing a bubblegum pink sweater and a pair of red tennis shorts. Okay, that was stereotyping, Eddie wasn’t thinking that immediately guys who wore shit like that were gay, he was just- okay, most straight guys didn’t enjoy wearing shorts that showed off their asses, right? 

Besides, the guy left Eddie alone. That was a first. 

Eddie made his way out of the kitchen, looking like a deer in the headlights once he reached the living room. He considered making a bolt for the front door, but he knew he had to be the mature person in him and Bill’s relationship and stay sober. 

Oh God, but as he looked over the sea of twenty-year olds all drunkenly pulsating to the music, he really wished he wasn’t such a good person.

Eddie shuffled between people to reach the snack table in the corner, which made Eddie a little frustrated because he was really trying to avoid eating so much shit all the time (he didn’t have time to work out, he could at least try to not survive off of grilled cheeses and chocolate). Eddie opened the cooler laying on the ground and fished through about thirty Coronas before finally grabbing a ginger ale from the bottom of it. He didn’t like ginger ales that much, but he wasn’t about to sit there like an idiot trying to find a root beer or something. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Eddie jumped and turned around, prepared to punch someone in the face, but it was just Beverly. 

“You look lost, buddy.” She smiled at him. Her cheeks were red, so Eddie assumed she was intoxicated, but Beverly was the best drunk person Eddie had ever met. She didn’t cry, get super promiscuous, she didn’t drive off cliffs, she was pretty much the same. She just laughed a lot more and swore more creatively. “You lookin’ for someone special?”

Eddie chuckled. “Nah, I’m waiting until everyone crashes and I get to drag Bill home.” Beverly was holding a red solo cup (straight out of a movie) and held it up to her lips, but then threw it on the floor. 

“ _ Fudge nuggets _ -” Eddie snorted. 

“Fudge nuggets?” Beverly flipped back up and glared at him. “That’s new. How drunk are you?” 

“Not very.” She took a breath and then blew in Eddie’s face. “My breath doesn’t even smell like alcohol.” 

“You clearly haven’t smelled your own breath, then.” Eddie brushed a few strands of red hair from Beverly’s forehead. “Where’ve you been all night?” 

Beverly grinned and took his hand. “A guy.” 

“Hm?” Eddie smiled and rubbed his thumb along Beverly's hand, smiling to himself as he was reminded of the freckle that each of them had on the back of their palms. 

“He’s  _ so sexy _ , Eddie, you don’t even understand.” Beverly turned them around so she could face the cooler, leaning down to grab the first thing she could find with alcohol. “There’s nothing  _ strong  _ in this place.” 

“I really doubt that. Besides, you seem buzzed already.” Beverly straightened up and glared at Eddie, but then eyes his ginger ale. 

“Are you drinkin’ that?” 

“Not really-”  
“Thanks, boo.” She snatched it out of Eddie’s hand before he could register that she had even wanted it. “C’mon, I want you to meet him.”

“Tell me about him.” Eddie asked her as they weaved their way through the crowd in the direction of the staircase. 

“Okay, well, I saw him and immediately thought ‘wow, Eddie would LOVE to bend over for this guy’ but then I decided that I wanted to give him a little test run, y’know? I wouldn’t want to hook you up with someone and have them be shitty, I know, don’t thank me.” Beverly smiled over her shoulder at him. When they reached the staircase, Beverly stopped and grabbed Eddie’s shoulders. She stared at him intensely. 

Usually, Eddie would awkwardly shift under such a critical gaze, but Beverly did this a lot. 

“Your hair looks too neat.” She took her hand and tousled it a bit, before smoothing it again in some places. “Do you want chapstick?”

“What?” Eddie blinked at her. “I literally just put some on-”

“Your lips are lookin’ a little crusty, buddy.” Beverly reached into her pocket and pulled out “chapstick”, but much to Eddie’s dismay, was actually a tube of lip gloss. 

“This is a joke, right?” Eddie raised an eyebrow at her, but still unscrewed the cap and started applying it. 

“What, me trying to get you laid, or me giving you lip gloss?” Beverly started up the stairs again, taking a long sip from the bottle in her hand. “Whatever the joke was, I don’t care and I think it’s all in your favor.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but did appreciate the gesture. He wasn’t planning on hooking up with anyone, but maybe he could get someone’s number. Or maybe he was going to go home with someone, or hell, he might even become his worst nightmare, someone who hooks up in a bathroom. Either way, he was convinced Beverly was going to end up sleeping with whoever she was introducing him to, which rang a bell in the back of Eddie’s head and made him stop once they reached the top of the stairs. 

“Beverly, wait.” He grabbed her arm. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“What if this guy isn’t into boys?” 

“Oh,” She made a weird raspberry-esque sound but it came out with a lot more spit than probably intended. “Trust me, he is.”

“You’re gonna need to give me solid evidence that he is.” Eddie was serious. Beverly and him had both had their runs with trying to get with same-sex people only to realize they were straight. 

“Well, halfway through me sucking his dick-”

“Spare me the details.” 

“Sorry, he said I reminded him of a guy he slept with.”

“Mm, but did he say ‘guy’ as in a boy? Or in a general, ‘I’m referring to people as a whole’ kinda ‘guy’.” Eddie was just messing with her at this point, and he could see the annoyance in her face as she took another swig of ginger ale. 

“Nope, he was talkin’ about a dude. He said I looked just like him, only with tits.” Eddie blinked. 

“Isn’t that a little rude?” 

“Trust me, he’s a trashmouth if I’ve ever met one, but the shit he can do with his tongue makes up for it.” 

“Bev, stop.” He mock-gagged. “I don’t want to hear about your heterosexual escapades.” 

“Come on, he’s great. Besides,” Beverly led Eddie to one of the closed doors upstairs. “He plays guitar.” 

She opened the door and Eddie was hit with an overwhelming smell of weed. He wasn’t too taken aback, as the entire house smelled like weed at that point, but he had never been that much of a fan of hotboxing so he was a bit skeptical, but Beverly’s promise of a hot, bisexual, guitarist was keeping Eddie interested. 

Beverly slipped into the room after Eddie and shut the door, trapping Eddie inside. The downstairs music was mellowed out a bit, replaced with low chords coming from what Eddie could assume was the guy Beverly was raving about. 

He sat against the edge of the bed, looking pretty picturesque with his guitar in his lap and a cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth. But,  _ fuck _ , Eddie had seem some hot people in his life and this guy was currently taking the cake for the best. He had thick rimmed glasses that were slipping off of his face, but he looked to concentrated on the riff he was playing to mind. 

“That’s him.” Beverly sounded more like a proud mother than a friend showing off her new boytoy. “He’s cute, isn’t he?” 

“I can’t really tell from here.” Eddie had never told a bigger lie. That wasn’t true. He had lied about being straight for fifteen years. “I’ll take your word for it, although I do think you may have been blinded by his willingness to have sex with you.” 

“We didn’t have sex.” Beverly stated, matter-of-factly. “I just sat on his face.” 

“Shut. Up.” Eddie buried his face in his hands. “Look, is he just gonna play the guitar all night, or are-”

“Bev! You came back!” The guy Beverly had been raving about finally stood up from where he was sitting, and his face lit up as Beverly smiled at him. 

Eddie wasn’t one to get very flustered very easily around guys, but he definitely got flustered around very attractive guys. Pretty people made him nervous, and long story short, Eddie’s anxiety levels were peaking. 

“Of course I did.” Beverly put her hand on the small of Eddie’s back, not really pushing him forward, but the intentions were definitely there. “You didn’t seriously think I was going to leave without your number? Or at least your Snapchat, c’mon, man.” 

Eddie had yet to make eye contact. 

“Anyway, I didn’t come back just for that.” She sounded like she was on a TV show, honestly. “I told you that I had a friend I wanted to introduce you to.” Beverly slapped Eddie on the back, which made him unconsciously jolt upright to slap her arm. 

“Bev, you  _ know  _ I’m  _ sensitive _ !” He hissed, actually needing to stand on his toes to get to the height he needed to talk in her ear. After Beverly rubbed his back as an unspoken apology, Eddie finally looked at the (stranger) guy Beverly was introducing him to. 

The first thing Eddie noticed was his hair. Oh boy, did this guy have some. It looked like he hadn’t combed it in a decade, but  _ God _ , did it work for him. He had possibly the best jawline and cheekbones that Eddie had seen on a man in his entire, nineteen-year-old life, and he had  _ freckles _ , and Eddie was  _ gone  _ for this dude the  _ moment  _ he saw the freckles. When Eddie came in and saw his glasses, he didn’t think much of them, but now that he was really looking at the guy, he could see how perfectly they framed his face. 

“This is Eddie. Eddie, this is Richie. Richie, be careful with him, he has asthma.” Quite an introduction. 

“ _ Damn _ ,” Richie smiled at Eddie. He scanned him up and down for a moment, but then chuckled. “You might as well be wearing a sign that says ‘bend me over, I’m gay’, because if you’re trying to hide it-”

“Eddie, don’t take it personally, Richie does this to everyone.” Beverly reached forward to shove Richie, but Richie grabbed her wrist and spun her close to him before she had time to pull away. Her reaction time was slow, but she didn’t seem to be complaining once she registered what she did. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Eddie awkwardly swayed on his feet as Beverly and Richie’s shared a rather…  _ passionate _ kiss. Eddie thought he would have been more awkward if they were the only people in the room, but the several other people sitting around made it infinitely worse. 

Richie pulled away first, sighing. “Someone’s looking for you.” He looked at Beverly, not like a lover, but like a friend. Eddie didn’t know how to describe it, but he could tell that they weren’t interested in each other that way. Which, judging by the things Beverly was saying they had done, was very strange, but very, very in character for Beverly. 

“Who?” Beverly sighed and reached up to brush her thumb against Richie’s lip, and a sudden tightness in Eddie’s stomach made him think about what it would be like to be in Beverly’s position. He figured that sooner or later he might find out, but until then, Eddie just felt a pang of jealousy and kept quiet.

“Ben? You know, the architect? Also Bill. They asked for you together.” Richie winked at her. 

“Both?” Beverly sighed dramatically, leaning back with her hand pressed to her forehead. Richie skillfully adjusted and caught her in a dip, which Eddie was positive was not coordinated beforehand, but that part of him was just getting more and more desperate not to be jealous of Beverly. “What did I do to deserve all these men?” 

“I don’t know, but if Bill asks about the hickeys on your thighs, they aren’t from me.” He kissed Beverly’s cheek and pushed her away from him. 

“Eddie, control yourself. Or don’t. Just if you pick the latter, call me and I’ll bring your crutches from when you sprained-” It was vague, but Eddie got the message and was not having it. 

“Have fun with Ben the architect and your  _ boyfriend _ .” Eddie kissed Beverly on the mouth for a moment, and Beverly slapped Eddie’s ass before she closed the door again and left the way they came, so Eddie was expecting the look he got from Richie when he turned. “I’m her token gay best friend, don’t look so surprised.” 

“No, no,” Richie waved him off and sighed. “Just a little jealous, that’s all.” He winked at Eddie. Eddie didn’t like the fuckboy vibes he was getting from him, but his dick said something else. Eddie was completely positive he wasn’t going to sleep with anyone when he left the house, even when he put on the sluttiest shorts he could find, even as he rolled up his knee socks, and even as he put on mascara because he knew he had good eyelashes and he wanted people to know. 

“So…” Eddie rocked back on his heels. “What’s up?” 

“Nothin’ much.” Richie didn’t seem very uncomfortable. Instead, he walked backwards to sit on the bed. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. Richie looked at him with half lidded eyes and Eddie  _ wanted  _ to have sex with him, but he was too proud and too sober to do so at the moment. 

“How did you and Beverly, uh, meet?” Eddie giggled. Richie smiled. 

“That was  _ fucking  _ adorable.” 

Eddie was becoming blistering aware of the other people in the room again, but no one seemed to notice or care what was going on with Richie and Eddie. He wasn’t upset about it. They were all doing their own thing. All Eddie was focused on was Richie and deciding whether or not to waste his time on him. 

“What was?” 

“Your laugh.” Richie scanned Eddie up and down again, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow. “Knee socks, huh?” 

Eddie looked down at his feet, startled for a moment (he didn’t know why), but he looked up and nodded, “Uh, yeah. Uh… is there something wrong with-”

“No, you look hot as  _ fuck _ .” Richie ran a hand through his hair. “It’s a song, that’s all.” Eddie really wanted the lights to either turn on all the way so he could see everything about Richie, or all the way off so he could see the way his cheeks were flushing. 

“There’s a song about knee socks?” Eddie scoffed. “Sounds like a dumb song.” 

“That’s the wrong response buddy.” Richie rolled onto his back. “Possibly one of the sexiest songs of the century. Had one of the best fucks of my  _ life  _ listening to that song.” 

Eddie gave a short laugh, but once again, he was just feeling very jealous of whoever that person was. He crossed to the bed and sat on the edge of it, letting his hand fall next to him, hoping that Richie might take that as an invitation to take it, but he wasn’t counting on it. Richie sat up and crossed his legs, staring at Eddie. 

“ _ Holy shit. _ ” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, you can’t just exclaim an expletive and then not-”

“You may be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Richie sounded sincere, but Eddie wasn’t so sure. He didn’t know what to say, so he just tucked a curl of hair behind his ear and stayed quiet. 

“Uh… what are you majoring in?” Eddie attempted to make small talk. 

“Psychology. It’s a cop-out and a waste of all my money, but my old man wanted me out of the house and college was the only option, so I took an easy major.”

“Well, what do you want to do?” 

Richie furrowed his eyebrows and pushed his glasses up on his nose. “What?”

“Like, career-wise. What do you want to do?” 

“I mean,” Richie snickered. “I was planning on sucking dick and letting girls ride my face for the rest of my life, but apparently that’s not a reliable life path.” 

Eddie giggled again, and Richie chuckled and it was nice. 

“Alright, but it’s a joke. What I really want to do is dumb.” Richie sighed. 

“Come on.” Eddie scoffed. “It can’t be that dumb.” 

“Oh, sweetheart.” The way Richie breathed the pet name past his lips made Eddie’s stomach turn. “It’s pretty dumb.” 

“Lawyer? Construction worker? School social worker? Permanent paid intern? I could go on for hours with dumb jobs, but you don’t seem like the type to enjoy physical labor in other forms that aren’t sex, and definitely not the person to enjoy a desk job.” Eddie sighed. “So what is it?” 

“I want to produce music. Like, I want to write lyrics and write music, and dumb shit like that.” Richie ran a hand through his hair again. “It’s really dumb-”

“That’s cool!” Eddie propped himself up on the bed on his knees to face Richie. “Dude, that’s  _ so  _ cool! Seriously, I’m not-”

“Don’t milk it, kid.” Richie shook his head and laughed. “What about you?”

“I want to make medicine.” Eddie blurted. “Don’t ask me why, no, I’m not OCD, and no, I didn’t have cancer as a child.” 

“Wasn’t thinking any of those. I just thought it was interesting.” Richie smiled. “How do you know Beverly?” 

Eddie was a bit taken aback by the change of subject. 

“How do I know Beverly?” He thought for a moment. “Uh, we have a few classes together and I guess we just clicked.” He softly chuckled. “Well, she made a comment about some dude in the class and how hot he was, and I agreed with her, and then we kinda just became best friends.” 

Richie smiled. “Who’s the guy?” 

“How would I know?” Eddie covered his mouth as he giggled. “He literally just was the source of our friendship. He was hot though,” He leaned forward onto his knees and rested his head in his hands. “How did  _ you  _ and Beverly meet?”

“She walked in here, listened to me play guitar for a little bit, dropped a ‘what else can those fingers do?’, and then I said ‘want me to show you?’ and then we went into the bathroom, had some fun, and the rest is history.” Richie shrugged, but it wasn’t a ‘whatever’ kind of shrug, it was a ‘this is just another notch in my belt, sweetie’ kind of shrug. 

“Interesting.” Eddie’s heart fluttered in his chest as Richie licked his lips and looked up at him. He was still lying with his ankles hanging off the bed, facing Eddie, and Eddie was still sitting on his heels and facing him. He wanted to know what Richie could do with his hands, but he wasn’t going to stoop as low as Beverly. “So, you play guitar a lot, huh?” 

“Mhm, live and breathe it, babe.” Richie sighed, a sigh not too far off from one Eddie could imagine he made in bed. 

“Play for me?” Eddie bit his lip. 

Eddie could see Richie swallow from where he was sitting, even in the faint light of the room. He sat up and smiled at Eddie. 

“I see you, kid.” He leaned off of the bed to grab the neck of the guitar leaning against the nightstand. He pulled it up to him and sat with his legs crossed, frowning for a moment. “This is a bass, so it’s plugged in, but it’s turned down quite a bit, so it shouldn’t be too loud. The only question is I don’t know what to play that will impress you, honey.” 

“Alright, trust me, it doesn’t take much to impress me.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’m not a musical person. What do you like to play?” 

“Shit,” Richie strummed the guitar a few times, a few chords ringing out. Eddie looked around the room, his gut dropping as he saw that they were the only people left in the room. He didn’t say anything. “Uh, Rolling Stones are a classic; the Strokes are dope; uh, the Cure is good, but they’re more punk rock, not psychedelic rock, not always my favorite; Arctic Monkeys are the reason I moved from acoustic to bass, also, proud creators of that ‘knee sock’ song I was telling you about; Green Day is a staple for me, and you’re bored, aren’t you?” 

Eddie blinked. “What? No, of course not! Literally my favorite thing in the world is listening to people talk about what they’re passionate about.” He twisted his mouth. He looked down at his legs and stretched one out, propping one up. He fiddled with the edge of his socks for a moment before grinning. “Play me that ‘knee sock’ song.” 

“Thank  _ God _ ,” Richie positioned his hand on the guitar. 

Richie started playing, and it was a great song, and Richie was softly humming the tune of it, but all Eddie could focus on was  _ him _ . It may have been pretentious to be so caught up in someone physically, but Eddie was. Richie was beautiful, in a way that Eddie couldn’t explain. The bridge of his nose was slightly crooked, his lips were chapped, and his skin had a lot of imperfections, but he was  _ gorgeous _ . And Eddie couldn’t help but stare at his hands for a while. He had big hands and long fingers and that was making Eddie think  _ all sorts of things _ . 

Richie stopped abruptly to look at Eddie. “That’s it.” 

“What?” Eddie frowned and cocked his head to the side. 

“It just repeats, over and over. It’s got the riff, chorus, and then the bridge.” Richie explained. Eddie didn’t really know what that meant, but he still smiled and clapped. 

“I am thoroughly impressed.” Eddie felt a smile creep onto his face as Richie leaned over to put the guitar back where he picked it off the ground. 

“I thought you would be.” Richie had a smug look on his face when he sat back up straight. He ran a hand through his hair and Eddie, once again, was hit with an overwhelming desire to replace Richie’s hands with his own, and he just met the guy, what, ten?  _ Five minutes _ ago? Eddie wasn’t shy about one night stands, but it usually didn’t come on this strong. 

There was a moment of silence. Eddie became achingly aware of the close distance between them, and the bed they were sitting on, and the fact that the door was shut, and Richie’s hand on his knee clenching and unclenching over and over like he needed something to do with it. 

“Uh,” Eddie twisted his mouth. He wanted to fill the air with some sort of noise other than the pulsing music downstairs, but he was failing miserably. 

“Why’d Beverly bring you up here?” Richie asked.

“Honestly?” Eddie might as well just go for it. “She wanted me to hook up with someone because I’m all stressed with school.” 

“Because you’re all stressed with school?” Richie cracked his knuckles. “Don’t mean to call you out, but it’s spring break.” 

“Yeah, but…” Eddie nervously chuckled. “Y’know how school gets-”

“Can I kiss you?” Richie rolled his eyes. “Or do we just want to sit here and shit-talk about-”

Eddie closed the space and pressed his lips against Richie’s, sliding his feet underneath him. Poor performance on Eddie’s part, he pulled away so quickly that Richie’s hands were halfway to him and Eddie hesitated to even call it a kiss. More of a peck. Still, so strangely for Eddie, his heart was beating wildly in his chest. Richie grinned at him, putting his hand on Eddie’s jaw and gently running his thumb over Eddie’s bottom lip. 

“ _ Fuckin’ cute, _ ” He mumbled, almost to himself. Eddie’s eyelashes fluttered as Richie’s hand moved from his jaw to his hair, his long fingers tangling in the curls. Richie leaned in, pulling Eddie closer to him. Eddie liked to think it was just a decision made for increased intimacy, but in the ten minutes he had known Richie, it honestly may have been him being lazy. 

But holy shit.  _ Holy shit _ . Beverly was  _ not  _ lying when she talked Richie up so much. Eddie was at the very healthy stage where most forms of foreplay didn’t excite him too much, and he could think of the last time he got hard over a fucking kiss, but Richie was  _ something else _ . Eddie brought his hands up to Richie’s face to hold him in place as he kissed him, desperately. Richie’s hand in his hair moved to the base of his neck and his other hand moved to brace himself on the bed. 

Eddie caught on, he had done this enough times to know where he had to go. He laid down on the bed, careful not to hit his head on the footboard, and bent his knees around Richie’s hips. 

They finally broke away from each other, hair significantly more disheveled, lips swollen, and breathing heavily. Richie’s hands moved to the cuffs of Eddie’s socks, his fingers gently sliding under the fabric onto his skin. The touch sent a shudder down Eddie’s spine and he out his hands in Richie’s hair. 

“ _ Show me what those hands can do. _ ” 

No one else was in the room, but Eddie still whispered it. Richie chuckled and kissed Eddie’s temple. 

“Whatever you say, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty this is trash, i know. anyway the song they keep talking about is in fact called 'knee socks' by the arctic monkeys and i *highly* recommend listening to it. anywayyyyy i hope you have a good day alrighty bye


End file.
